HTTYD Remake: Toothless
by GiftedGal
Summary: How to Train Your Dragon, from the point of view of our favorite Night Fury, Toothless. Rated K , but some parts could be T. First fanfic, so I'm still figuring everything out. Updates may be a bit sporadic, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Toothless. I'm a Night Fury, an extremely rare dragon. Most of us are extinct. I haven't seen another Night Fury since I was a hatchling, about 25 years ago. I'm thirty now, just a teenager. See, dragons live twice as long as humans. If I was human, I would be about 15. After the Night Furies started disappearing, I found myself a nest. Hundreds of dragons lived there, but I was the only Night Fury.

The nest was ruled by a Queen. She was a ginormous dragon with an appetite that was as big as she was. She was never satisfied, always hungry for more. No one liked the Queen, but she was the alpha of the nest, and we had to answer to her. She had us raid the nearby islands, which were inhabited by horrible humans who called themselves 'Vikings'.

We raided them and stole from them and attacked them. The attacked us and hunted us. We killed them, they killed us. And so began the Great War between dragons and Vikings.

I had always known that one raid could end me. What I never knew was that one raid could change my life… forever.

§§§§§§§§§§

The queen had called another raid that night. I soared over the village that the Vikings called 'Berk', camouflaged against the darkness by my sleek black scales, observing the raid in progress. I growled when I saw a Monstrous Nightmare on a tower fighting a big, burly Viking with a red beard, who, I was pretty sure, was the chief. I sped over, screaming in warning.

"Get back!"

The Nightmare leaped away, and I fired, listening to the humans below scream as I did.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

It brought me great pleasure to see the Vikings jump of the tower to escape my fire and the destruction it caused. I circled around and shot a second blast for good measure.

"Hey!" I followed the voice, gaze stopping on the Monstrous Nightmare who I had helped. "I had that under control."

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so." I called as I zipped off. Neither of us would admit it, but we were friends, and always looked out for each other on raids. I shot a plasma blast at another tower, watching as it exploded. This one wasn't in use, which was a shame, but, oh well. I was about to find something else to set on fire when I heard something fly through the air, heading straight towards me. I noticed the flying object too late; before I had time to react, it was already on me, tying me up and pinning my wings to my body. I let out an ear-piercing shriek as I plummeted from the air at an alarming speed. I heard a distant roar of my Nightmare friend and a rather girly scream of a Viking, no doubt the one that shot me down. I might have found that amusing if I wasn't falling towards my doom.

My body slammed into a tree, breaking it in half, and skidded down a hill, leaving a deep trench in the dirt. When I came to a stop, pain coursed through my body, feeling as if I had broken every bone possible. I didn't even bother trying to stay conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thanks for the comments. I love to hear that people like my writing. It makes me feel all happy inside. **

**KAOSmaster: thank you for the advice. I'll keep that in mind. Length is something I need to work on in all my stories. As the story goes on, and Toothless is in the movie more, the chapters will be longer, promise. I actually write as I watch the movie.**

**If anyone else has any advice for me, I would genially love to hear it. Since it is a goal of mine to get a book published, I need it. Alright, enough of me, and on to the real reason you're here… **

Chapter 2

My legs were held to my body by the ropes. One wing was held above me, the other behind, and both my base fins were pressed tightly to either side of my tail. I couldn't feel much past my base fins, because the rest of my tail had gone numb. I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. None of that, however, was what woke me. I was stirred by the voice of a young human.

"Oh, wow. I did it." From his tone of voice, it was clear he could barely believe it. The shock quickly gave out, replaced by glee and triumph. "I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast."

The human put his foot on my front leg, and I shrugged him off, causing him to cry out and fall back.

"Get off." I said indignantly. (Don't get me wrong, I know they can't understand, but, to humans, Dragonese sounds like growls and roars. Soft coos and moans to, but, depending on the tone you use, the scarier it sounds to someone who doesn't speak the language.)

I heaved in heavy breaths and opened one electric green eye. The boy standing before me had auburn hair and eyes that were forest-green. He wore a green tunic and a fur vest, and he wielded a small dagger. It was pointed at my heart.

I groaned. This day keeps getting better and better. I noticed that it was, in fact, morning. _Had I been out here one night? Longer?_

The boy took a couple deep breaths before speaking in a hard voice.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon" he said. "Then I'll cut out your heart and take it to my father."

He gripped the dagger.

"I am a Viking. I am a Viking!"

"I noticed." I said sadly.

He raised the knife above his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He stood like that for a long moment; then hesitantly looked down at me, lowering the knife a fraction of an inch. He gritted his teeth and brought the weapon up again, and I closed my eyes and let my head go limp, exposing my neck.

"Make it fast." I sighed miserably, bracing myself for the hit.

But it never came.

Instead, I heard his voice, and there was something in his tone, but this time it wasn't shock or happiness or coldness. It was shame.

"I did this."

That was the last thing I expected. Or so I thought. Then, I heard the cutting of ropes and my eyes snapped open in disbelief. The second I was free, I sprang to my feet and pounced on the teenage Viking; claw over his neck, trapping him.

_Kill him. He's a _Viking_. _My instincts said. Another part of me, however, disagreed.

_Are you sure? He spared you. Set you free. Is that something a real Viking would do?_

My instincts and conscious continued to duke it out.

_Kill him!_

_Don't!_

_KILL HIM!_

I almost did. I had even opened my mouth wide, ready to blast him. Then, he closed his eyes and waited, and my deathly glare softened a bit.

_You owe him._

It dawned in me I did the same thing: gave up, closed my eyes, and waited for death to come. But it never did. And it won't for him either, I decided. Instead of killing him, I roared in his ear and turned sharply, beating my wings, which were still stiff from being held at odd angles. A cliff was in my path and I tried to turn, but I wasn't able to, and I fell; crashing to the ground in a cove. I tried to take off again, but I couldn't get higher than a few yards in the air before I stumbled back on the earth. There was also a burning pain in the bottom of my tail…

My tail… Oh, no.

I whipped around to examine my tail, and was horrified by what I saw.

I was missing a tail fin.

Oh no. No no no! I moaned and put my paws on my muzzle. That's it. I'm as good as dead. I got to my feet and examined my surroundings. I was trapped in a cove surrounded by steep cliffs. A small lake sat in the middle, and a few trees were off to the side. It would have been beautiful; except for the fact I couldn't fly out and had nothing to eat.

"Well," I said, deadpan. "this is the worst day ever."

**That chapter was still short, I know. Sorry! They WILL be longer. It's my new goal in life: longer chapters for my awesome readers. -GG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps. I'm sorry I took so long, but I like to have another chapter done before posting one and… chapter 4 is still not done. I just felt bad. **

Chapter 3

I had definitely had better days. I was hungry and trapped. I'd been stuck in the cove for almost two days, and had spent most of my time trying to escape. Since I had lost one of my tail fins when I was shot down, I couldn't fly, so instead I would launch myself into the air as best I could, and try to climb the rest of the way out. The cove walls, however, were too high and too steep. My body was stiff and sore from failed escape attempts, which always ended in me crashing. Hunger did _not_ help. There was nothing to eat, except for a few small fish that swam in the lake. Just my luck, I could never catch one. The water was too cold for my liking. Dragon scales don't give protection against cold.

I was trying to get out of that gods-forsaken cove for what had to have been the millionth time when I saw that stupid Viking again. I just got a glimpse of him, as I clawed up the cliff next to him. He stumbled back in surprise and I lost my weak hold on the stone wall and turned in midair, gliding across the lake to the opposite side of my prison. My landing was anything but graceful. I groaned and got to my feet, shaking my head a bit. Paying the human boy no attention, I ran and jumped of a log and into the air. No use. My landing was even rougher this time, but I shook it off and gave it another go. After two more attempts, I surrendered.

"Hopeless!" I yelled. "This is hopeless!" Rage boiled inside me. "Even if I could get out, what would I do then? I can't fly, and I never will again!" I let some of my anger on the ground; blasting it and leaving a large scorch mark in the grass. I leapt into the air, gliding across the freezing water, and crashing head-first into the dirt on the other side. A fish jumped in the pond, catching my attention. I stalked the fish in the water for a moment before dunking my head into the water, snapping at the fish, teeth out to their full length.

Just like every other time, the fish darted away, and left me still hungry. Of course, the fish wouldn't make much of a meal, they were too small, but it was better than nothing.

A clattering sound echoed from the opposite side of the cove, and I raised my head to see the boy watching me from a cliff ledge. I had almost forgotten he was there. I fixed him in a hard, hawk-like gaze. When he didn't leave, I cocked my head as if to say '_Why are you still here?' _He must have gotten the message, because he got to his feet and disappeared around the wall of rocks, leaving me to mope in peace.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

That night, a huge rain storm raged over the island, increasing my misery. Now I was hungry, wet, cold, trapped and doomed. Perfect. Just _perfect_. I curled up under a tree, back pressed against one of the cliffs, and drifted off.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The Viking boy came back the next day. It was late afternoon when I perched on a rock, watching as the human wandered into the cove holding a good sized fish in his hand. My stomach growled, but I stayed where I was, crouched low on my perch, tail flicking back and forth slightly. As he slowly walked past me, I got silently to my feet and spread my wings a bit. He whipped around and gasped, taking a step back, and I climbed down the rock with ease, never taking my eyes of him.

I came to a stop in front of him, sniffing the air and letting out a warning growl. The boy held out the fish, and I crept forward. I was about to take the fish from his hand when I spotted a familiar dagger stuck in his belt. I growled menacingly. The human switched the fish to his other hand and went to retrieve the weapon. I snarled, and he took a step back and, pulling the dagger out with two fingers, dropped it on the ground.

"Farther." I snapped. "Toss it in the lake."

I nodded at the lake with my head since he couldn't understand me. The boy kicked the knife into the lake, and I watched it sink for a second before sitting down with wide eyes. He held the fish out again, and I opened my mouth to take it, teeth still retracted.

"Toothless." The human said, sounding curious. "I could have sworn you had…"

He gaped as my teeth snapped out and I snatched the fish from his hands, swallowing it whole. The fish was fresh and tasted delicious, and my mouth welcomed the taste of food. I was still a little hungry, but I felt better. I licked my lips and returned my gaze to the boy.

"…teeth." He finished quietly.

I walked cautiously towards him and he stumbled, backing into a rock.

"No. No. No." he said nervously. "I don't have anymore."

I retched up the bottom half of the fish and dropped it in his lap, like a mother dragon would for her hatchling, and sat back on my hind legs. He sat up straighter and looked at me. I looked from him to the fish, indicating I wanted him to eat it. After a few seconds, he realized what I wanted him to do, and took a bite of the fish before holding it back out to me. I swallowed, and he sighed before doing the same. He smiled, and I copied him as best I could. Dragons aren't really made for smiling. He regarded me curiously before slowly reaching out his hand. I snarled, narrowing my eyes at his hand, and quickly glided across the cove.

**Yay hooray! Exactly 1000 words, not including authors notes. Sorry again for taking so long. I am a procrastinator AND a bookworm, and that is not a good combination. "Oh, I'll keep working in just a second; I just have to finish reading this chapter…"**

**5 hours later…**

***closes book* "Another book finished! Wait… *looks at clock* …crap."**

**That is my life. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hilo. That took longer than usual. It also accrued to me that I haven't been doing my disclaimer. Whoops. That is why I am writing this from jail. Just kidding. But, since I need to do one, I kidnapped a friend of mine to do it for me because I am incredibly lazy. Now, readers, say hello to…Astrid. Astrid, say hello to the readers.**

_(Astrid) Where am I? _

**You're in my Mind Palace and that was not a hello.**

_Why am I tied to a chair?_

**I don't know what you're talking about. You know what…just read the notecards I gave you.**

_Fine. Despite what an amazing, awesome, astounding, awe-inspiring, benevolent… OK I am not reading all of these. _

***grumbles and snatches notecards, grabbing the last one and handing it to Astrid* Well, you have to read this one.**

…_And completely insane person GiftedGal is, she does not own How to Train Your Dragon. _

**Thank you. You can go. *snaps fingers and ropes and handcuffs disappear.* Here's chapter four.**

Chapter 4

Turning my back on the boy, I blasted the ground with a small stream of fire. I circled the area once and then lay down on the still-smoking patch of earth. _Too bad I can't do this when it's raining,_ I thought. The chirping of a bird caught my attention, and I followed the sound to see a little white and gray bird perched on the edge of its nest, high in a tree. It hopped of the nest and flew away, and my eyes followed it, and came to rest on the young human.

"Leave me alone." I growled, before shifting on my makeshift bed so I was facing him, then used my single-finned tail to cover my head. My ears pricked up as I heard him moving and I lifted my tail to look at him. He was a lot closer now. Startled, the boy jumped to his feet.

"Anyone ever tell you how _annoying _you are?" I grumbled as he walked away.

Later that evening, I was hanging from a tree by my tail with my wings wrapped around me, sleeping. I woke to the smell of that human. _Is he _still_ here? _I thought. Sure enough, I spotted him sitting on a rock with his back to me. Curiosity winning over, I dropped to the ground and trotted over as quietly as I could. He was writing something in the dirt. Peering over his shoulder, I saw he was drawing a picture of me. Well, my face. It was good too. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and continued drawing. My eyes followed the stick as he continued to draw me, and I cooed in approval when the sketch was finished. I thought for a moment before walking away, heading over to the trees and ripping a branch off one. Returning to where the human sat, I copied him, running the branch through the dirt. I paused for a moment and glanced at him before continuing. I spun around and whacked him in the head with the leaves; which may or may not have been on purpose.

When I was done, I sat back and nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect."

The human looked at the lines in the ground with amazement. He took a few steps forward and accidently stepped on a line.

"No. Off." I growled.

He lifted his foot of the line he was stepping on.

"Good."

He set his foot down again.

"No."

He stepped off the line.

"Yes."

He stepped on the line.

"Seriously, stop that." _You'd think he would have gotten the message by now._

He _finally_ stepped over the line.

"Good job, genius." I said, jokingly, like I was talking to a…_friend_. I pushed the thought aside and returned my focus to the teenage Viking, making a point to call him a Viking in my thoughts, to remind myself why we couldn't be friends.

The boy kept walking, careful not to step on any lines. We didn't have to go through the whole process for every line he came to, thank Thor. Twisting and turning, he stepped through the maze of lines and ended up right in front of me. I snorted, and my breath ruffled his hair. He slowly turned and took a step back. The boy held out his hand, and I narrowed my eyes and growled. After pulling his hand back, he looked at the ground and closed his eyes before slowly extending it again. The hand stopped a few inches from my muzzle, seemingly glowing in the evening sun. Hesitantly, despite my instincts, I pressed my nose into the palm of his hand. In that moment, something clicked and I felt a bond form, connecting us. I yanked my head back in surprise and sniffed, then bounded away. I glanced back briefly to see a mix of wonder and confusion on the face of my human before he turned to leave.

_My human._

I nearly tripped over my own tail. Where in Odin's name had _that_ come from? I was still trying to puzzle it out as I lay down for the night. I shook my head violently. I'm losing my mind. He's still a Viking; a strange one, yes, but still a Viking.

Except I wasn't sure that was true anymore.

I had meant to stay up and think, but I was asleep within minutes. It had been a long and interesting day.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The human, Hiccup, (as I learned his name was) was back in the morning.

"Hey, Toothless." He called.

_He gave me a name._ I thought, stunned. Dragons don't have names, see. It's very rare, and we are taught to believe they aren't important. I, however, had always liked the idea. I got rather tired of dragons calling me 'Night Fury' or 'Hey you'.

_Toothless_. I like it.

I watched Hiccup intently as he trudged over to where I sat. He was lugging a basket over one shoulder and a cloth-wrapped package over the other. He grunted, setting the obviously heavy basket on the ground a few feet away.

"I brought breakfast. I hope… I hope you're hungry." He kicked the lid off the basket, and dozens of fish spilled out. My stomach growled. "OK, that's disgusting. We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

I was nosing happily through the fish, but I jerked away when Hiccup mentioned eel. Eel were poison to dragons. I growled suspiciously at the pile. He reached into the heap and pulled out a long, black and yellow striped eel.

"Hiccup, eels are enemies, not food." I snarled.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, it's OK." Hiccup tossed the eel far away; then whipped his hand on his vest. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either."

I cautiously resumed shifting through the meal, and a few moments later I had put the whole eel incident behind me and was gulping down fish.

"That's it. Just stick with the good stuff." I was vaguely aware of the human moving slowly backwards, but I was too focused on my fish to care. "And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business."

I flicked my tail back and forth as I ate, and didn't bother to keep an eye on Hiccup. I didn't really trust him; not yet. I stuck my head in the woven basket, snatching the last fish and swallowed it, enjoying the felling of a full stomach for the first time in a while. I shook the basket off when I felt something leather tighten around my tail. I shifted my tail slightly and my wings dropped in surprise. Where my tail fin had been missing, something had been attached. It almost felt real, fitting almost perfectly against my tail. I wondered if it would help me fly, and decided to give flying another shot. I raised my wings and ignored Hiccup, who was muttering to himself.

I crouched down low then leapt into the air, catching the wind under my wings. I started to fall and I couldn't turn, and I braced myself to hit the cliff when whatever was on the left side of my tail moved, and I moved along with perfect timing, angling myself upwards. I couldn't believe it. I was flying. Actually flying. I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of my wings slicing through the wind, something I never thought I would feel again. Once a dragon was crippled, they could never fly again. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.

The object on my tail sent me cruising back to the cove, and I had to go along with it, or fall out of the sky, so I positioned my base fins and tail fin and continued to beat my wings. As I coasted over the lake, my pure excitement was interrupted by something called _reality_. I couldn't be flying on my own; something, or rather _someone, _was helping me fly. I glanced behind me. Sure enough, Hiccup was perched on my tail, operating a fake tail fin identical to my own except made from brown leather. Acting on instinct rather than sense, I flung him off my tail, sending him splashing into the water. When I threw the boy into the lake, it had slipped my mind that he was the one who controlled the fake tail fin and allowed me to fly.

_Stupid, _I scolded myself as I plunged into the icy water. _You were _flying! _Flying!_ The thought brought back my giddy happiness, and when Hiccup let out an excited 'Yeah', I couldn't help but join in.

Later that day as the sun was setting, I was curled up on the burning patch of ground I had made and was replaying the events of that day. If it weren't for the fact that Hiccup had left the prosthetic fin strapped to my tail, I might have thought I imagined it all. Hiccup had helped me _fly_. I was devastated when I had realized I would never fly, but had pushed aside the self-pity and focused on survival. Hiccup had gotten me into this mess, but he had also helped me out. Definitely _not_ a Viking thing to do. I wouldn't be able to fly without him working the fake fin, but a part of me was OK with that.

Maybe he was my human after all.

**Yay finally finished!** **Cookies for anyone who can find the reference to Finding Nemo. I had just watched the movie when I wrote that bit. Anyway, if you found it, tell me through review. Hey… that rhymed. Anyway, the other chapters may be a bit slow because my portable DVD player, which I have been using to help me write, is BROKEN! NOOOO! Now I will just have to steal the computer from my parents whenever possible. (The one I write on is mine, but it doesn't play movies. Frown.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I brought cookies, as I promised. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) . If you found the Finding Nemo reference, but didn't review, NO COOKIES FOR YOU. If you want one, go back to chapter 4 and review.**

**I'm too lazy to do my disclaimer, so my sister can do it for me. I can't tell you her name, so we'll call her … because she is too young to have a fanfiction profile. **

_(GoldMedalGymnast ) What do you want me to say again? _

**Say: "Even though GG is the best sister in the world, she does not own How to Train Your Dragon."**

_Why?_

**Because I need you to. Say it! **

_No! *runs out of the room*_

**UHGGGG! Little sisters! Anyway, you heard it from me so, whatever. **

Chapter 5

Hiccup appeared a day later, carrying a saddle he had made himself. He held it up proudly for me to see. I had to admit, it was pretty cool. Strips of dark brown leather were woven together to make the part my human would sit on. The straps were made of the same leather and each had a little iron disk. He held it out to put it on me, and I made the dragon equivalent of a laugh and said, as I bounded away:

"I'll wear it, but you have to catch me first!"

When he did catch me, I held still as he secured the straps around my midsection and forelegs. It fit perfectly. As Hiccup tied a rope to my fake fin, I admired my reflection in the water. _Nice._ I thought. _Might take a little getting used to, but very nice. _When Hiccup was finished with the rope, he carefully climbed onto my saddle. Once I was sure he was holding on, I took off. We started small, flying over the lake. Hiccup had to learn to work the tail properly, and we had to learn how to work as a team. It started out good, but then Hiccup yanked too hard on the rope that operated the tail, and sent us crashing into the freezing lake. At the end of the day, he undid the straps of the saddle.

"I'll be back tomorrow, bud." He said. "I gotta make some adjustments."

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The next day, we were flying over the lake again. We were doing a lot better, and I brought us out of the cove and over some tall pines. Hiccup tried to land us in a clearing, but didn't get the tail to move quite right, and we crash-landed in a field of grass that was as tall as Hiccup. I landed in a heap, Hiccup a few feet away, flattening what I thought was grass, but was actually a field of dragon-nip. I grinned widely._ I haven't seen this stuff in ages._ I thought as I rolled around, laughing, enjoying the tickly feeling it left on my scales.

Hiccup looked at me funny. I guess I did look weird, to a human at least, sprawled on the ground, rolling through what looked like grass, laughing and smiling like an idiot. My human plucked up a few strands of the dragon-nip and looked at it curiously before sticking it in his pocket, and tried to get me to leave.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

One day, Hiccup decided we should take a break from flying practice and was scratching my scales. He was rubbing the dark scales in between my wings and the back of my neck. He brought one hand under my neck and hit a sensitive spot and I collapsed, laughing.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap, if that's OK with you." I muttered.

Later that afternoon, I was lying in the sun with Hiccup leaning against my side. I listened to him talk and thought about our impossible situation. Hiccup and Toothless, a Viking and a Night Fury, best friends. No one thought it was possible. In the eyes of the dragons, Vikings were the enemy and nothing would change that. No dragon that I could think of had made friends with a human, let alone a Viking. A little voice in the back of my head spoke up.

_There's a first time for everything._

§§§§§§§§§§§§

After a few hours of flying, I was chasing a little glowing creature around a shady area in the cove. It hopped of a rock and I tried to trap it in my claw as it skittered across the ground. I slammed my paw down on top of it, but it appeared on the rocky ground a few feet away. I crouched down and pounced, but it still somehow managed to escape.

"Dang it!" I said as it sped away at the speed of light. I'm not sure how long I chased it, but it eventually disappeared. I noticed Hiccup sitting on a rock, looking amused.

"It's not funny." I grumbled as I curled up next to him.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hiccup fiddled with the rope that was tied to my fake tail fin, hooking it up in a way that would allow him to control it easier. He had added a weird thing for his foot that would allow him to work the tail, as well as a leather cord that would attach to the harness he made for himself to my saddle, keeping him from falling off mid-flight, which would be very, very bad for both of us. As he did all this, I just kept still and ate the basket-full of fish he had brought me for lunch.

I soared out of the cove to a cliff that would serve our purposes. Empty, except for an old tree stump that Hiccup used to tie my saddle to with a long rope, allowing me to fly while he practiced working the tail. He clicked the device for his foot, and the fake fin snapped into landing position, and we dropped smoothly to the ground, a perfect landing. He scribbled something onto a piece of paper and patted my head behind my ear lightly, a signal for me to take off.

A large gust of wind caught Hiccup and I off guard, and my wings caught the wind and forced me back, and Hiccup didn't have time to steady us. The knot on my saddle came undone and we crashed several yards away from the stump. I landed on my back; luckily Hiccup had slipped off; causing the hook that kept the leather cord and Hiccup attached to my saddle to bend, keeping Hiccup and I connected.

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, great."

"Yeah," I said. "When I said we had a bond, this isn't what I meant."

§§§§§§§§§§§

We waited till the sun set to back to the village. We got there with little problem, thank the gods, and were making our way to somewhere Hiccup said he could fix my saddle when a Viking carrying a torch walked by. I pressed myself against the wall of the house and tried not to be seen, once again thankful for my black scales.

"Hiccup." The Viking greeted my human with a nod, and Hiccup, who was leaning against the side of the building to shield me from view, waved. Once the Viking past, I looked after him curiously, and Hiccup stepped out in front of me, heading in the opposite direction. He tugged on the cord and I followed, turning my head slowly side to side, brimming with curiosity. Sure, I had seen the village before, but that was during a raid, and I was destroying it. Now, free of dragon fire and the noises of battle, only the moonlight to see by, the village was peaceful. When Hiccup and I reached the building, he glanced around to make sure it was empty before pulling me inside. The building was full of random objects just piled haphazardly, and I was overcome by curiosity, shifting through piles of stuff. I stuck my nose in a bucket and flung it across the room, creating a loud crash. Oops.

Hiccup was pulling at the cord and trying to fix the hook when someone approached the building.

"Hiccup?" a female voice asked "Are you in there?"

My head shot up, and so did Hiccup's, his eyes wide. Throwing on an apron to cover up his harness, he leapt over the counter and closed the wooden doors before the girl could see me, but not before I got a glimpse of her. She looked about Hiccup's age, which was 15, with braided blond hair and blue/grey eyes.

"Astrid. Hey." Hiccup told the girl. "Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid."

I poked my head ever so slightly around the corner to watch the girl, Astrid, closely, in case she tried to hurt Hiccup

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." She snapped, and Hiccup jerked back as I walked further into the building. "Well, weirder."

I continued walking to the back, where I could see an exit. Hiccup was pulled through the wood shutters, and he caught up with me and hopped on my back. Just as she threw open the shutters; I raced across the courtyard while her back was turned and pushed off into the air, flying away into the night.

**YAY! I finished this chapter in one day!** **I only got distracted twice! New personal best! I have ADHD and it makes it very hard to focus. I also have to do my summer math homework** **and my mom's like "are you working on your math yet?" every ten minutes. Grrrrr. Does anyone else think it should be illegal to give homework over the summer? I haven't even started reading the book I have to read for summer reading, let alone begun the project. And I'm ranting, aren't I? Bye -GG **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I know I haven't updated in over four months. Sorry! I have no excuse. On a different note, happy Veterans Day! I know that Veterans Day was yesterday, but that's technically when I finished the chapter, but my parents confiscated my computer. Besides, it's never too late to celebrate and honor those who served our country. **

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. If I did, I would have a dog. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6

As Hiccup double-checked my saddle and tailfin mechanism, I tore into another fish from the basket he had brought me for lunch. Today, we were going on our first big test flight, no ropes or anything acting as a fail-safe. We were heading out the cove, and over the ocean.

"And…done." Hiccup patted my neck. "You ready, Toothless?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go."

At Hiccup's signal, I leapt off the cliff and spread my wings, feeling the familiar sensation of the wind being caught underneath them. Excitement and nervous adrenaline pumped through my veins, and to keep us aloft, I positioned my fins as Hiccup clicked the device controlling my fake one.

"Ok, bud." Hiccup loudly said over the roar of the find, even though my keen dragon senses could hear him easily. On a quiet day, I could probably hear him all the way from the cove, if he screamed loud enough. "We're gonna take this nice and slow."

"Here we go. Here we go." He muttered as he looked at the piece of parchment clipped to my saddle. "Position…three…no, four."

Satisfied with his decision, he clicked my fin, spreading it fully, and I shifted my other fin to balance us out, my face set with a fierce determination. My wings settled into rhythm; a few strong beats, then glide, repeat. For a few seconds, we coasted smoothly, allowing me to get a better look at the view. That had always been one of my favorite parts of flying: the freedom of being so high, being able to see for miles and miles. The great forests of Berk, tall and vast, were reduced to green smears on the grey stone of the mountain peaks. Seeing the vast size of the island made insignificant by the endless sea that surrounded it. Yes, this was my favorite part of flying.

After further examining the chart, Hiccup gripped the saddle tighter and leaned slightly to the left, and I did the same, angling my wings, taking us in a steady turn. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the fake tail, examining it as we sailed steadily for a several more seconds.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time." I noticed that my human had a habit of repeating himself.

I angled myself into a dive, and he leaned forward as we hurtled towards the water.

"Come on, buddy." Hiccup shouted. "Come on, buddy." Again with the repetition. I pulled out of the dive abruptly before we hit the water, flying only a few feet above it. I leaned ever so slightly, dragging the edge of my left wing through the water, enjoying the soothing effect the coldness had on my burning muscles.

My eyes wandered upwards as we flew under an arch of stone, the dragon equivalent of a grin spreading across my face. White seagulls soared above us, squawking, as if to welcome me back to fly with them in the endless skies. We soared on.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup cheered, checking the tail mechanism. Unfortunately, while he was distracted, he wasn't looking were we were heading: a collision course with a sea stack. I tried to dodge, but without the cooperation of my prosthetic tailfin, I ended up slamming into the stone.

"Ah!" I grunted. "Ow."

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized. I just snorted in response. In his attempts to steady us out, Hiccup ended running us into a second sea stack. I shrieked when the same place that had taken the force of the last crash took this one too.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I groaned.

"That's my fault." He again apologized as we flew away. I smacked him with my ear.

"Yes it is. Watch were you're going." I huffed. "Let's try something else."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He said. "Position four."

He shifted and bent over to make a few adjustments before returning his hands to the handholds and clicking the fin into the right position. I beat my wings hard and we were sent spiraling upwards into the clouds. White and blue swirled together, and fresh, sweet air filled my lungs. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath in. The air tasted cold and fresh on my tongue.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted. "Go, baby! Yes!"

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

"Oh, this is amazing!" He yelled. "This is amazing! The wind in my… cheat sheet! Stop!"

And I did. I faltered, my wings frozen in midair. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. Hiccup's harness came undone, and he slipped of my back.

"Hiccup!" I screamed.

Without him to work my tail, I was falling too. Panic invaded, coursing through my body, corrupting my senses. I was unable to think clearly, form any rational line of thought besides: _we're going to die. _My pupils narrowed in fear. I screamed, over and over.

"Oh, gosh. Oh, gods." Hiccup screamed. "Oh, no."

I heard his voice as if from underwater; it seemed distant and hard to discern from the wind roaring in my ears. I knew I had to help him, but I didn't know how_. It's useless, hopeless. We were going to die…We're-STOP._ I commanded myself. _Think, Night Fury! Use your head!_

"All right, OK, you've got to kind of angle yourself…" Hiccup shouted over the wind. I tried to regain control, but I was spinning too quickly, and without my other tail fin, I couldn't balance myself out enough to stop. "OK, no, no, no. Come back down towards me! Come back down…"

"Well, I obviously _am_ going down! We _both_ are!" I yelled. "That's why we're having this problem!"

My out-of-control spinning caused him to be hit in the face by my tail, knocking him further away from me. This, however, gave me an idea. Instead of trying to stop spinning, I jerked my wing to one side, causing me to spin faster, but in the direction of my human. The second my back was to him, he reached out for the handles on the saddle. I fought against the wind to keep myself in that position, and I felt a surge of relief when I felt his hand tighten around the saddle and reattach his harness. My relief was short-lived, because we were still hurtling at the earth at a precarious speed.

As Hiccup struggled to keep the tailfin working, I spread my wings as wide as they would go, trying to keep the tips curved in slightly to catch the air beneath them and slow our descent. The wind, however, had different plans, trying to force them back in a way they weren't meant to go. My muscles strained, and I felt the closest thing I would get to burning as I kept my wings in place, teeth clenched in fiery determination.

My heart skipped several beats when I saw the sea stacks in front of us. I groaned. _Of all the things…_ I shrieked in warning. I heard Hiccup gasp, and he grabbed the handles tightly, leaning forward. He clicked the tail, and I adjusted my fins at the same time. _We can do this._ We moved as one, as if on instinct, with no less than perfect synchronization. Every twist and turn was flawlessly executed with extreme precision. When the sea stacks were cleared, I finally allowed myself to relax. We were now coasting, nice and easy.

Hiccup let out a celebratory cheer, and so did I, as well as shot a fireball into the distance. It exploded in midair, and then remained stationary as a hoop of fire.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh, no." 

**My grandpa served in the Air Force. If someone in your family is a Veteran, review.**


End file.
